9 ways to love and hate
by gukobang
Summary: fuu...one of the unfortunate jinchuricki... died by...wait... who's that! This is a story on how fuu lived on due to one rather intresting boy... sorry guys! this is my first fanfic. its a fuu and ? one shot. i haven't worked too hard. i wanna see how many people wanna read it. pls comment! rated m just in case... (:


Chapter 1: from above

The room was rather hot. Too hot. She felt deathly auras aimed towards her. It made it hard to work on the written test. That dammed Shikamaru. She's only heard 5 sentences from him and she already hates his guts. A fly flew near her face. It was so obvious an insect user was in the prison room, she blew at it, making it scream,"fuck you!" and fly back into the bug user. Bingo. Now she knew who the bug user was. He looked at her nervously. Fuu just continued looking at the sheet. Man, the fact that she could communicate to her jonin genin team mates was just pure epic. Who knew a test could be so dam easy. When she picked a number, she laid back and relaxed. However, some stupid weirdoes decided to attack each other. (just so ya know, you may have to watch the latest episode of Naruto to understand.)

Hyuga, huh? She could tell they were just rich, spoilt kids. She could feel people watching her like a hawk. She knew they didn't like her. She quickly spun her head to find out who was staring at her. However, no one seemed to be looking in her direction. The two rich siblings were still blabbering on about the answer. Fuu thought they were idiots. They were most probably thinking, (I KNOWWW! BECUZ IM A FSMART PEOPLE, ILL TELLL ALLL MY FREINDZZZ THE AWNSERRRR CUASE IM EPIVCCCCC) jeez. Now it would seem like getting through the first round was easy. Nothing to brag about. There was always some idiots in the exams. She looked around at her competition. Most of them were just normal shinobi, looking for respect. The bug user looked like he could put up a fight. The spoilt kids obviously knew how to fight… wait… She heard snoring. She looked to the left. She saw someone sleeping. (duh) He had long-ish white hair, purple eyes and an interesting cloak. What caught her attention was the giant, and I mean GAINT sword he was hugging. Hanging off the end of the blade was a note saying: WAKE UP WHEN END OF THIS CHUNIN SHIT. P.S MESS WITH ME AND ILL EAT YOU… OR WORSE (:.

God. He was some noob at life. It must have took him days to haul that thing here. When he needs it most, he'll drop the thing on his toe. Ouch. She cringed. No one would wake him up. One less in the chunin exams is good. Hehe.. she'll win for sure.

A few minutes later.

When the exam finally ended, the proctors checked the papers and kicked out the unlucky losers. Temari told them all to follow her to the next stage. As all the successful Genin walked happily to the next stage, Fuu was the last to have her papers checked, and was late. She ran to try to catch up.

When she was halfway threw the forest of death, she heard a voice…

"Hey girlie." Fuu stopped in her tracks. She was surrounded. Damm it! How could she have not noticed?!

"Whadda you want, bitch?" Fuu said to the man who was approaching her. The man and his group all smiled. One behind her said…

"We know you're the jinchurki." Suddenly Fuu felt scared. Weak. Defenceless. For some reason no one was near to help her. She dreaded to think why no one was there.

Before thinking, she said "How'd ya know?" Then she clamed her hands on her mouth. Dang it! If they were slightly unsure, they were positive now! One of the goons smiled like a rapist. They laughed in synch. When they stopped being creepy, they looked back down at her.

"When we saw you blow away that fly, we thought you might be a demon. We were right."

She felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there for years. She didn't stand a chance, damm it! 6 vs 1. YAY! So fair!

"you all scared of facing me alone?" she remarked. They smiled still. God she wanted to hurt them. Her karma of even thinking about it was a punch In the back, making her make a cute, plat! Sound.

Sorry. Not the time. ):

Then they all ran in.

They punched her, kicked her, slashed her and in one case, licked her. (eww) She though it was the end. There was no point in fighting back. It would just give her a longer death. She closed her eyes. All she ever wanted was respect for her and her village. A goon raised a kunai in the air.

"goodbye, girlie." He smiled. Then he came.

No flashy entrance. No catch phrase. He just crashed to earth, dashed and grabbed the wrist of the goon #1!

"Where exactly do you intend to put that kunai?" He said, with a creepy smile on his face.

Fuu recognised him. The guy with the big sword. Speaking of the sword, it was on his back!

The goon shouted, "THIS IS OUR BUISNESS! GET OUT OUR WAY!" Suigetsu smiled. (Nobody knows his name yet.)

"Oh but it is my business. First of you, you beating the fuck out of a super smexy girl, AND, second…YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!)

He attacked.

He slashed through the first bitch like Naruto eating ramen. The goons realised he was a threat, And 3 attacked him, leaving two to hold Fuu to the ground. One threw a kunai at him, which went straight through. A water ninja? He clashed blades with the goons. He spun around, slashing one in half, before doing a back flip and cutting all the way downwards through goon#2! The last one tried to shank him, but he jumped and kicked the goon#3 so hard in the face, his teeth fell into his mouth and chocked him.

"Who wants to play with me now?" he asked cheerfully. "Those 3 were no fun at all."

The two goons forgot about Fuu, and jumped at suigetsu.

He made a shit load of hand signs, before shooting a giant water dragon at goon#135583!

He died from the blast instantly. The last goon was a girl as fit as… sorry, not the time.

She didn't look so nice when she summoned two wolf thingies. One tried to bite suigetsu, but suigetsu bit him, before kicking him into the other wolf. This left the goon… wait… damm, she got away! He looked down on the half dead girl. She had fainted a while ago. Suigetsu smiled.

"Ha-ha! We came here to kill Naruto, but even know I couldn't find him, I got a hot chick! Mintage!

End of chapter 1 ):


End file.
